My Stone Heart Crumbles For You
by SpikyLuver
Summary: 2 new teams are registered in the chunin exams. more details inside of whom Gaara and Sasuke become fascinated towards a certain ninja. GaaraXOCXSasuke Lemons in later chapters!


**My first story on here so tell me what you think and I will be typing up more which this is only chapter one so enjoy!**

**~Spiky**

**My Stone Heart Crumbles For You (Gaara/Sasuke)**

*Main Character*

Name: Youri Ketsuki (pronounced: YOUR-ie) means Power

Age: 13

Looks: Pale grey hair that reaches her shoulders that seems sharp and when the light hits it right, looks metal. Red eyes with specks of black inside.

Ninja Outfit: A black hoodie with black capri's with big pockets along with black ninja sandals. Also has a necklace around her neck of a cross. She always wears black shades to hide her 'demon eyes'.

Weapon: A sword

Info: My team are in the premliminaries of the chunin exams and just got out of the Forest of Death. I am from the Village of Silver. A rare group of people that pass on a very strong kenkai genkai. I am skilled in all areas of fighting, but specialize in ninjutsu. My team was made with 2 other different villages to increase our chances since their has been quite of a mess in the villages. My reason for becoming a ninja is not of your concern.

Name: Kyoko Mesturuki means Devil Music

Age: 13

Looks: A black and pink corset top that reaches above the belly button. Also with a necklace of a cross around her neck. A dark brown skirt held up by a dark green belt. Fishnet stockings and black ninja sandals along with red and black striped gloves. She has brown hair that sticks this way and that with black eyes. Head band is on right arm.

Weapon: A guitar

Info: I am from the village of sound and create my attacks with my guitar. I specialize in genjutsu and ninjutsu, but am weak in taijutsu. I thrive to become known in my village instead of being unnoticed. I also want to become Hokage of the Sound and clear my families name.

Name: Rei Yocka means Vicious

Age: 13

Looks: Red/Orange hair that sways back and forth with ease in the wind that reaches a little below her chin. Pale orange eyes. Wears a tight black V-Neck shirt with black ninja pants held by a black belt. Black gloves and black ninja sandals. Also has headband around her waist and a tattoo of a rose on her left shoulder.

Weapon: A gun

Info: I am from the Village of Thunder. I specialize in taijutsu and my gun stuns my oponents. I am fair in genjutsu and I use ninjutsu when I stun my oponent. I want to be of help to families who don't have a home and start helping families in getting materials they need, in other words a medical nin.

Name: Ariana Resan

Age: 23

Looks: A light shade of red hair with orange eyes. Has strange markings on her forehead and below her eyes. Wears a black, white, red kimono with her headband on her waist. Her hair she keeps is always in a long ponytail that reaches below her shoulders with a few loose strands in her face.

Weapon: A Fan

Info: I am the team's sensai. Specialized in many areas that don't need to be known and is Beauty of the Village of Fire. They asked me to fill in for these kids since the villages are starting to fill up too much with ninjas and can't hold many students in the exams. I just hope one of my students get through the premliminaries.

**Youri Ketsuki**

**VS**

**Renji Kear**

Flashed the first battle names. *I'm first then huh...perfect.* I thought and walked onto the battlefield while my team stood watching above. I was against and kid from the water village. *This should be easy* I thought getting in my battle stance. My right hand in front of me with my pale palm facing me and my other arm down near the waist facing diagnol to the floor in front of me. My legs spread apart from one another. As his sword was on his back, his robotic hands stood ready.

I examined his appearance quickly. He wore no shirt showing his muscular chest that adorned battle scars with ripped black pants and black boots. He had a choker with spikes potruding from it and white hair that stood spiked back defying gravity itself. His sword had remains of blood on it. Even though his appearance seemed creepy and bloody, I held no fear or emotion upon my face nor body language.

"Come on Youri, you can totally take this guy down!" yelled Kyoko. Her voice echoeing around the rather large room of which eyes bore down upon you showing no kind of sympathy.

"Begin.." said the referee man. My opponent ran towards me with his sword to slice me in half. I dodged with ease. I didn't want to finish my opponent quickly though, test him a little.

"Rock Slide No Jutsu!" he said and slammed his fist into the ground. I created a clone of myself as I hid behind a fallen rock and activated my invisibility technique. As he was looking around I did my handsigns and whispered my jutsu.

"Dark Mist No Jutsu...." A heavy fogged settled in the area till it became cold, heavy air, blinding my opponent. I smirked and pulled out my needless and stood up fully facing my opponent. His chakra pumping through his body like a heartbeat. I chuckled inside my head and ran towards him stealthily and attacked without holding back.

**&Rei's P.O.V.&**

As I heard Youri's opponent screams of agony I knew she had won...with just one jutsu that could kill anything she desired. I wouldn't be surprised if she turned out to be a demon since everything about her isn't quite normal. Not like anyone wouldn't find her strange since she barely talks and when she does, its only when she is interested in something. Like...Blood.

**(*)Back To Youri's P.O.V.(*)**

I made sure just to knock out my opponent before clearing the mist.

"Yeah Youri, thats my awesome teammate, you show these guys who their messing with!" , Kyoko yelled jumping up and down with excitement and determination. My opponent though had cuts and gashes from the needles I used.

"Winner Youri Ketsuki..." said the referee guy coughing badly. I payed no mind to my win and bent my knees slightly and jumped up high towards the stands and landed between Kyoko and Rei.

"Nice job." said Ariana Sensei. I just nodded. I knew that the other people in the room were looking at me, but I could care less if they were afraid or not. Leaning against the wall next to me some Silver - Haired Sensei guy with a green vest, blue pants, ninja sandals, gloves, a mask that went above his nose, and a leaf headband that covered his left eye. I then realized who it was. Kakashi Hatake, A.K.A. The Copy Cat Ninja.

He was accompanied by his team which I studied.

A blonde-headed boy with a orange jumpsuit and blue eyes with the leaf headband on his forehead. He had sort of whiskers on his face. Something deeply hidden lied in him, had to keep an eye on him.

A pink-headed girl with green eyes, a red dress-like clothing on, and green leggings, but her leaf headband was tied in her hair. Her hair seemed to be cut and there were scratches along her body.

The last one though was a raven-headed boy with coal black eyes that held vengence. He had a blue shirt which the neck tie was high up, white shorts,and the leaf's headband on his forehead. Something though made me attracted to him. His right hand was holding his left shoulder. He turned to me seeing me looking at him and glared. I, unaffected by his action turned back towards the battlegrounds watching the matches.

**Kakashi Hatake's P.O.V.**

I was starting to wonder about these 2 new groups, expecially this Youri girl. There's something strange about her, her techniques, skills, strength. How she was able to mask her chakra so well that I almost couldn't sense her, the fact that the mist seemed to take up alot of chakra, but not slowing her down...remarkable.

**FF **

**(;)Narrator's P.O.V.(;)**

As a few more matches went by, this Shino kid beat a sound guy to Kikyo's dismay. She looked nervous, but Rei looked determined, but didn't show it. Only in her eyes though could you see it. Youri was mostly impressed by the raven-haired boys fight expecially with that curse mark he had which she saw. Kikyo was looking admirably at the Shino boy and of his bugs.

**(())Kikyo's P.O.V.(())**

As the names started getting scrambled again, I got a feeling of nervousness and when I saw what was on the screen my stomach dropped.

**Kikyo Metsuruki**

**VS**

**Chi Chi Mitsuko**

**Thats the end of chapter one! yay. Chapter 2 will be posted soon if anyone reads this or not, but hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
